movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party
http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-018-Blue-s-Big-Costume-Party?id=61594 (the episode begins) (We entered the book) (and arrived) Yin: Autumn as usually. Yang: It's Halloween. Steve: Hi out there, It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, My puppy? Andrina: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (we enter) Stephen Squirrelsky: Steve? Sandy: Where are you? (Steve appeared) (as an alien) Harry: Steve? Amy: Is that you? Stinky: That's him. Earl: Dressed as an alien. Ed: How you doing? Steve: Greetings. It's me. Didn't scare you. And dressed up for the best costume party. Edd: I see. It's Halloween. Eddy: October 31st. Dexter: Where's Blue? Blossom: Behind the clothes hider covers, I suppose. (We go to the bedroom while Stephen sneaks away) Bubbles: Here we come, Blue. Buttercup: Wonder what she's dressed as. Courage: Let's see then. (Blue came out) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Rocky: A fish? (Laughs) Katrina: Exactly. (A coffin appears) Rabbit: Oh my. It's a coffin. Tigger: Who's in it? Eeyore: Better open it and see. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I don't a small animal would open a coffin like that one, Such as myself. Tigger: Or myself. Or himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. Pooh: Better be careful. (They open it) Christopher Robin: Who's in it? Stephen Squirrelsky: Booga Booga! Tigger: (gasps) Spookables! (Stephen laughs) Kanga: That's only Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Didn't notice my vampire suit. Huh? Roo: Wow. Cool. Robert: So, It is a costume party on Halloween. Of course. Tanya: Since today is Halloween. Tongueo: Magenta, What are you dressed as? Rompo: Aw... No-one I propose? Doug: What you mean, You can't decide? Patti: Having problems? Stephen Squirrelsky: Magenta, You can choose to be anything you want. Just like us. (Song begins) You can choose to be a whiz brain, A scatter brain, A bird brain, Choose to be a mouse in a house on the loose. Choose to be a turtle that retreats of every hurdle, You can choose to be a moose. Sandy: Yeah. Anything you want to be. All: You can choose. Eds: Let's see you do it. PPGs: Yay! You Can Choose - ThemeYou Can Choose - Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=940FXMa5QWA All: You can choose Kittens: We'll help you through it. All: You can choose. Fluffers: That help you do it. Cuties: You can choose to be whatever you want to choose. Robert: You can choose to make a left turn, A right turn, A you turn, Go straight up for a bird's eye view, Choose to go along or you can choose to go in two or you can choose to be a moose. Tanya: That's right! All: You can choose All: You can choose. Twins: Let's see you do it. All: You can choose LPS Cast: We'll help you through it. All: You can choose. PPGs: That help you do it. All: You can choose to be whatever you choose, To be or not to be, Choose to be whatever you choose. Psy: You can choose the fast lane, The slow lane, The middle, Go with the flow or choose to refuse, You can ruffle some feathers or cook your own goose or you can choose to be a moose. All: You can choose HTFs: Let's see you do it. All: You can choose Pooh and the Gang: We'll help you through it. All: You can choose Watterson Kids: Better get to it. All: You can choose to be whatever you choose, To be or not to be, Choose to be whatever you choose. Dwarfs: Hooray! (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: See? Sandy: Piece of cake. Panda: So, What do you want to be, Magenta? Emily: Let's see. (Blue jumps to the screen a puts a pawprint on it) Johnny Bravo: Oh, I see. Dexter: Blue's Clues can help, Jiminy: To figure out what Magenta wants to be for Halloween. Rocky: We can all pitch in for Halloween too. Andrina: With some costumes. Katrina: Don't forget. These pawprints will be on the clues. Andrew: Yes. And you know what we need, yes? Amy: Look at the pawprint, He's a storm cloud. Andrew: Wow. With thunder and lightning and rain. Earl: Anyway, Camera and Notebook. Harry: For Andrew and Steve. (We go to Drawer) Stinky: Hey Drawer. Happy: You're a ghost. Doc: A ghost?! Grumpy: A costume, You fool. Sneezy: Yeah. (Drawer opens up) (and gives the things) Tennessee: Got 'em. Chumley: Perfect. Tigger: Let's do this. Pooh: With pleasure. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Andrew became Sherlock Catsmith, Robert became Captain Cutler, Griff became Frankenstein's Monster) (Natane became Ichabod Crane, Anderson became Joshua Jones, Psy became Indiana Jones) (The Fluffers Bros. became the Ghostbusters, Wonder Mouse Girl was just herself, Lillian became Duchess (The Aristocats), Stephenie became Princess Atta) (Cuties became the Three Musketeers, Panda became Dai Station, Rocky became Edwin Jones, Booker became Peter Pan) (Andrina became Danger Woman, Amanda became Witch Kanga, Elroy and Derick became Mario and Luigi, Danny Danbul became Mr. Hyde, Nature + Imagine became the Smoking Crew) (Gnorm became Grandpa Lou, Emily became Princess Yum Yum, Kidney became Ray Tranter, Delbert became Geppetto, Shet became Johnny Appleseed) (Waldo became Paul Bunyan, Charles became Davy Crockett, Shy became Tommy Pickles) Julie: Don't know what to wear. (Tim became Puss in Boots) (Comquateater became Brian Thomas, Julimoda became Cholena (Victorian), Walter became Casey Jones, Olie became Fat Albert, Leonard became Sim Webb) (Tongueo and Rompo were CatDog, Melody was Esmeralda (red dress), Barbra was Shirley the Medium, Emerald was Princess Eilonwy, Tawnie was Blossom (PPG), Sasha was Sally) (The Tabby Cat Sisters were Bubbles (PPGs), Buttercup (PPGs), and Dee Dee) (while Julie thought of what to dress up as and got an idea what to dress as) (Kirk was Captain Ahab, Gregory was The Demon (KISS), Phineas was Johnny Bravo, Nia was Rarity (Ball Dress in The Best Night Ever, Yoses was Ramses II and Gladys was Kim Possible) Charles: Having trouble on what to wear on Halloween, Julie? Julie: Gotta find out what to wear. Shy: Think, Julie, think. What to wear? (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Amanda: We look amazing. Waldo: And Julie needs to figure out what she'll wear for Halloween. (Doorbell rings) Julie: I've got it! I've got the very idea! I think I know what to wear! (Leaves to find a dress) (and gets the very one) (We get the door) (and open it) Yin: Slippery. Yang: There you are. Rocky: He's an octapus. Andrina: Wow. Ed: Let's keep looking for clues. Edd: With pleasure. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) Julie: This curtain is useful to make a costume dress with. (seems impressed) (Julie grabs something) (snatch) (BREAK!) Julie: Oops. (fixes something using the force) (Back with us) (however) Sunil: Guess during this Halloween, I'm gonna be... (Spins and POOF!) Ultra Sunil. Pepper: Nice costume. Penny: Oh. Then I'll be... (POOF!) Penny: Mrs. Lovers. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Giggles: And me as... (POOF!) Giggles: Apron Girl. Eds: Cool. Blossom: And a clue. Bubbles: Over there. Buttercup: On that picture. PPGs: Cool. Sandy: What are they? Pooh: Footprints. Piglet: Of what? Tigger: Of something, I suppose. Rabbit: And we know what to do. Eeyore: Use the camera and notebook. (Andrew snapshots it) Andrew: Voila. Max: Fellas, I need fire power. (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Lillian: Oh my! Stephenie: Who is he? Max: Your worst nightmare. Ruby: Hold a second. That's Max. Dressed as a vampire. Stephen Squirrelsky: Nice trick, Max. Ruby: Very funny. Just like Mushu. (Steve draws it) Mushu: And that's our footprints. Dexter: Let's keep looking to find out what animal it is. Johnny Bravo: Sure. Courage: Look at those cauldrons with bean-bags in them. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. But which cauldron has more bean-bags? Weasel: We'd better figure it out. Baboon: The left one has 4 and the right one has 6. Bullwinkle: Oh my goodness. Tia: It's the right one. Kitty: Yeah. Hannah: Fancy that. Dear Daniel: 4 vs 6. Hello Kitty: 6 is more. Timothy Q. Mouse: 4 is less. Edd: Oh, Another bean-bag. Eddy: What's that doing there? Ed: A clue. Eddy: Oh, so that's what it is. Elroy: It's whiskers. PPGs: Wow. (Andrew snapshots it) Andrew: Ta-dah. (Steve draws it) Andrew: And that's our whiskers. Tyler: Footprints and whiskers. Hmm... So what we gonna do? Ryan: I don't know. Whatcha wanna do? (He gasps) Ian: Hey. Now don't start that again. Alvin: Happens every time. Stanz: And we know what to do. Danny: Guys, Look. Einstein: Over there. Blossom: It's Boo. Bubbles: Goodness. Buttercup: Not that again. Mario: Boo? Boo the Ghost? Like the Boos? Luigi: Whatever. Peach: That's why he's a friendly ghost. Not the Boos in the Mario games. Rocky: Hey Boo. What are you as? Andrina: A bag leafs, I guess. Boo: That's right. Daisy: Exactly. (We ski-dooed into the picture) (to join Boo) Tigger: So Boo, What's up? Boo: A long time ago, on a night, just like this... This was a loud noise in here. Tigger: An Oogala Boogala... What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?!! Eeyore: It's worse. Roo: How worse? Kanga: Not worse. I think. Christopher Robin: Then how? Harry: How can we find this Oogala Boogala? Amy: We need to know. Earl: Do you know, Boo? Stinky: We'd better take this note with us. Dexter: It says, If Oogala Boogala you want to find, Turn around and walk behind. Andrew: Of course. (We entered the house) (to look around for clues) Judy: In this hall, It is your chore to open up the tallest door. Nick: Yeah. But which one is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's see. Sandy: If it's the right one, then let's see if it is. Slappy: That one. It's the tallest that touches to Steve's head. Skippy: Exactly. (We open the door) (and go through it) Gumball: Another note. Darwin: Let's see what it says. Anais: Go through this door, You won't be bored, Oogala Boogala will be the reward. Andrew: Of course. (We go through the door) (and press on) Tigger: If Oogala Boogala you're trying to find, The staircase with more steps you need to climb. Sonic: Exactly. Tails: But which one? Knuckles: Any kinds. Amy Rose: The left has 11 and the right has 8. Cream: So what one do we choose? Eds: The left. Big: Oh boy. Let's go left. (We go up the stairs) (and grab another note) Yin: Another note/. Yang: Let's see what it says. Danny: Once you go behind the curtain, Oogala Boogala is near by for certain. Stanz: Let's see. (We kept going) (to find our goal) Einstein: Look high, Look low, The room with the small number of tials is where you must go. Donkey Kong: The thing is... Which one is the right one? Mario: There's 9 on the left. Luigi: And 7 on the right. Both: Right. Diddy Kong: Let's go. (We go to a room and saw a shadow) Tigger: Yikes! Sandy: It must be the Oogala Boogala. Toad: Told you so. (We walked closer to see it) Yoshi: Oh, Yoshi don't like it. Robert: Huh? The Oogala Boogala is short. Tanya: But not long enough. Speckle: Hello. Reba: Who are you? Oogala Boogala: I'm the Oogala Boogala. Luna: Oh, so that's why. Robbie: Are those treats? Darnell: And they are for us, yes? (Oogala nods) Bunnie: Thanks. Sonic: Must be going. Sally Acorn: See you around. (We stepped on a loose wooden board) (that broke) (SQUEAK noise) (Tigger and Rabbit jump) Piglet: Hey, That squeak noise is a clue. Pooh: Exactly. (Andrew records it) Andrew: Perfect. (Steve draws it) (to see what it looks like) Ren: That's all three. Stimpy: Now for our thinking chair. (We ski dooed back and sat in the chair) Cat: Alright. This is it. Dog: Let's think. Aku Aku: What are our clues? Coco: These footprints, Whiskers and a squeak noise. (Crash nods) Sandy: A gopher can make footprints, But doesn't have whiskers. Rocky Squirrel: Yeah. What else has whiskers? Dexter: A cat. Hamtaro: Of course. That's it. Wonder Mouse Girl: But with the squeak noise, It's a mouse like me. Tanya: Plus me and Robert. Stephen Squirrelsky: A mouse? That's it. That's the answer. Robert: Yes! That's it! Doc: Magenta can be a mouse! Happy: Yes! That's the thing she'll be! Dwarfs: Hooray! We figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me. Come on. (We dance to it and sing) (to the song) (It ends) (and stops) (Julie came in as Princess Minnie in The Three Musketeers with violet velvet cloak): Guys. Pooh and the gang: Oh! Waldo: Julie, You look beautiful. Charles: Magnificent. Shy: What are you? A princess? Waldo: I think she is. Julie: I'm Princess Minnie in The Three Musketeers. Charles: Why, so you are. Robert: Magenta, How about being a mouse for Halloween? Tanya: I think she might like it. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Courage: It's the mail. (We dance and sing) (to the song) (Mailbox came in) (with a costume on) Mailbox: Huh? Yikes! The Smoking Crew! Owen: Relax. It's only us. Dressed as them. Mailtime: Oh. Phew. Aaron: See? Chris: No harm. Pecky: Told you so. Mailbox: Well, Here's your letter. Vilburt: Thanks. Pecky: We got a letter. Vilburt: Piece of cake. (We open it) (to see what it is) Angelina: It's a letter from our friends. Alice: Of course. (We watch it) (to see what's happening) (It ends) (and stops) Freddi: Neat. Limbo. Luther: Wonderful. Tia: Let's do that. Hannah: With pleasure. (We go do it) Kitty: Voila. Melody: It's Slippery. Sasha: So it is. Tawnie: And there's Boo. Barbra: We helped them. Emerald: Everybody limbo! Fluffy Fluffy: With pleasure! (Eddy ducks his head while going under the pole) (and succeeds in limboing) (Courage crawls under it) (and manages) (Shy goes under it like a caterpillar) (and also succeeds) Kanga: Look at Magenta. Roo: She's a mouse. (Magenta and Blue goes under it) (and succeeds) (Griff goes under it and honked his nose on it) (with a loud HONK!) Griff: Oops. (Ed and Eddy laugh) (We laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Waterson Kids laugh) (Courage laughs) (Timothy laughs): You should've seen yourself! (the kittens laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Crash, Bradley and Sandy laughs) (Gir, Andrina, and Rocky laugh) (They calm down) (and watch) (Song begins) Nia: Off with your head D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead Dexter: Yay! Gladys: O-off-off-off with your head D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead Woody: Woohoo! Kirk: It's close to midnight And something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart Buzz Lightyear: Nice job, gang! Sing along with me. Phineas: You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it. Nia: Head will roll. Head will roll. Toulouse: Groovy, you guys, groovy. Gregory: You start to freeze As horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed. Berlioz: It really rocks, you know, guys. And sure does bounce. Graffiction: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight! Marie: Hooray! Nia: Off with your head D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead O-off-off-off with your head D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead Crash: Wahoo! Gladys: You hear the door slam And realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand And wonder if you'll ever see the sun Coco: He-hey! Yoses: You close your eyes And hope that this is just imagination (Heads will roll, heads will roll) But all the while You hear the creature creepin' up behind You're out of time Phineas: Out of time! Dwarfs: Hooray! Graffiction: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Eds: Hooray! Gregory: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood PPGs: Yay! Phineas: They're out to get you, The demons closing in on every side, They will persist you unless you change that number from the dial. Kirk: Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see Graffiction: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, driller, chiller, thriller, Here tonight! All: Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller Gregory: And though you fight to stay alive (Off with your head) Your body starts to shiver (Dance 'til you're dead) For no mere mortal can resist (Heads will roll, Heads will roll) The evil of the thriller (Heads will roll on the floor) Dexter: Oh shoot! Nia: Off with your head! (Song ends) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Tongueo: Good crowd. Right? Rompo: Yeah. Best one. Inspired by Michael Jackson's Thriller. (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) Stephen Squirrelsky: What a party. Sandy: Such a party. (We sing and dance) (to the song playing) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Griffer Feist (pipe) Logo (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues